


Under Your Ribs

by kaszas_limbo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaszas_limbo/pseuds/kaszas_limbo
Summary: good luck finding this shit lolololololololo





	Under Your Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> good luck finding this shit lolololololololo

Late afternoon turns slowly into night, and night into morning. Dr. Jonathan Reid has been operating on his patient through the whole night, face mask keeping his fangs hidden through the procedure. Nurse Branagan keeps assisting the doctor diligently, hand on the patient's wrist to monitor the pulse, or handing instruments to the surgeon. 

Out the window, the first rays of the morning sun start to climb over the buildings of London, bathing the city in a soft orange light, the weak rays cutting through the heavy fog covering it. Soon, the sun will reach the windows of Pembroke Hospital as well.

"Nurse Branagan, if you would hand me that clipper on the right of the scissor please, thank you." Dr. Reid takes the instrument handed to him, and continues to sew together the patient's chest.

Jonathan is painfully aware of himself and his surroundings, he senses the movement of the human before the new source of blood is even close to the door. The surgery room door opens and closes quickly, a short figure slips in. A nurse about as young as her colleague Hawkins, thick clean apron on her, mask hiding much of her face, light hair braided neatly.

"Dr. Reid, Nurse Johnson is here to take over my duties," Nurse Branagan says, giving the patient's wrist to the other nurse. Johnson takes over her place, standing in front of Reid, the patient between them. 

The morning sun soon high enough to shine through the windows of the second floor, a few brave rays already finding their way into the building. Reid notes sourly how long he has been in the surgery without any breaks.

"All right Nurse Branagan, thank you for your assistance and have some well earned rest." Reid nods at her. "Before you leave however, please pull in the curtains to keep the sunlight out, it will soon make vision really hard on the operation table. Thank you." Branagan does so, and then leaves Dr Reid and Nurse Johnson alone in the room with the patient.

Jonathan starts to sew together the abdomen of the patient and asks for needle and thread. He adjusts his jaw, his fangs behind the mask are aching, the dull throb of them are a constant distraction almost every day, now they are almost painful. The itch to gorge himself on his patient, and to drain him dry is a temptation since he made the first incision on him and the rich warm blood bubbled from the cut. His forehead glistening with sweat from the concentration, he takes slow calming breaths through his nose. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Dr. Reid, can I help in any way?" Johnson asks, seeing the surgeons strain. Vera Johnson, a volunteer nurse like all others are glad to have a doctor around the hospital like Dr. Jonathan Reid. The man dutifully takes the night shifts, letting the other doctors rest, caring for patients with a gentle but firm attitude, and commands the nurses just the same way. For Vera, this is the first time she works with the good doctor. Her morning shift starts after his ends, and so far they have only exchanged greetings on the hospital floors briefly. 

"No need Nurse. I have this." He flexes his shoulders then continues to sew up the cut. 

"Please set up the patient for a blood transfusion, he will need to regain some of blood he lost," he says to the nurse.

"Yes doctor." 

"Done." Jonathan closes the cut made on the patient, and starts to clean up the dried blood around it. 

"The blood transfusion is set up, doctor," Vera announces. 

"Good. Let's move the patient to the intense care ward, and Dr. Tippets will monitor him for any complications." Dr. Reid stretches his back, after the hours he spent looming over the patient in the same position it left him sore and tired. With his scarce blood consumption he's ready to collapse in his bed from fatigue. He washes the blood off his hands at the sink, and throws his bloody, normally pristine white coat into the basket for a washing.

Dr Corcoran Tippets walks in. 

"I will take it from here, Dr Reid, go have some well earned rest."

"I will, thank you Dr Tippets." He nods at the doctor and nurse, and takes his leave. 

Back at his office he finally removes his face mask, fangs protruding and pounding painfully, hungry for fresh blood. He can feel Dr Strickland moving in his office the next door, blood coursing through his veins and he wants nothing more than to push his face into his neck and dig his fangs into the young doctor, draining him dry. 

He goes to his hidden stash where he keeps the rat he found scurrying around his office a few nights ago, and bites into its back, warm tasteless blood fills his mouth. He will throw out drained carcass later, Jonathan licks off the excess blood from his fingers. It was nowhere near enough, but his fangs at least retreat, leaving him with the well known regular hunger he feels nowadays. He falls asleep in his clothes, the blood of his patients and colleagues a constant temptation in the back of his mind.

 

After Dr. Swansea's turn, the Brotherhood soon sent a new member of it to Pembroke.

She easily made herself accepted by other nurses and doctors, nurse Vera Johnson was an average face in the crowd, with a name so common people easily forgot about her.

Reid thought Vera Johnson wasn't even her real name, but as long as she did not neglected her duties as a nurse, he treated her with the same respect as Nurse Hawkins or Branagan and did not wrote a strongly worded letter to Talltree to remove his spy from the hospital.

Dr Reid woke up to his office door opening then closing. He did not needed to see who it was, he can already smell the blood pumping in the intruders veins, and sense the pinprick on her index finger.

"Reid." He turns to her, clothes askew and growls at her not hiding his fangs. 

"You barely held together during the surgery. When was the last time you had blood?" Vera asks.

"I had blood just not long ago." 

"Clearly it was not enough."

"Do you volunteer?" He growls, the pricked finger a bright red spot in his vision. If he wanted he could easily drain her. The woman looks at him in silence. 

"I do. To make sure you will not hurt anyone else," she says. "And in the future, if you need blood, you will find me and only drink from me. Understood, Dr. Reid? We are colleagues, we help each other."

Reid wonders what Vera benefits from this offer, but he figures maybe Edgar was not so much of an odd one out with his vampire fetishism in the Brotherhood. His eyes glint dangerously in the low light.

"Understood, Nurse Johnson. But I do wonder what is it in this for you to offer yourself up for something so dangerous? Are you not concerned for your own life?"

Vera drops her gaze to the floor, but meets his gaze again quickly.

"I offer you nourishment out of concern for the hospital and it's patients. Nothing more."

He rises from the bed, easily towering over her at least a head. While her answer was convincing, he could smell the arousal from her. It's not uncommon for women to get flustered or aroused around him. He knows he has an effect on many women and some men as well, but her arousal is much stronger than the usual. Heart beating fast in her ribcage, she hides her excitement relatively well. The idea of a willing blood donor excites him as well.

"You know I can tell you are not telling me everything, are you?" 

He slowly circles her, standing behind her. She's smells exquisite. 

The nurse starts to unbutton the uniform around her neck, hand slightly shaking, baring her neck and shoulders for him. He cannot refuse an open invitation. Jonathan holds Vera up by her waist, pulls her body back to his and fangs pierce the pale skin where the shoulder meets her neck.

The gasp is not entirely just from pain, she arches up against his body and grabs his head, holding it in place.

Her blood is the sweetest nectar he tasted in a long time, it rushes through his veins, her arousal makes her blood boiling hot and he is warmed, aroused by it as well. He knows drinking from someone can lead to sexual excitement, both for him and his victim, but it rarely happens, and it's even rarer when he feels like acting on it. 

He lets the blood flow from the wound to lick up to her earshell, he feels a hunger not only for sustenance but for carnal pleasure as well for first in a long time. The hand holding her waist goes up the ribs and higher, groping her breasts and he breathes in her scent, feeling drunk from her blood.

"You have no idea what you have done..." he growls, and grabs the hand with the pricked finger, sucking the digit into his mouth coaxing blood out of the tiny wound. 

Vera watches Jonathan sucking on her index finger, mouth red from her blood and groans when the hand on his breast finds her nipple through the fabrics. 

"Drink," She encourages, she knows the sip he took was only a taste, he will need much more. He releases the finger and licks up the blood running down her shoulder and takes another gulp from her. She runs her fingers through Jonathan's hair. 

He gropes her breasts with both hands, pinching her nipples, licking the wound he made, and grinding his hard member to her clothed back. Jonathan feels heady, he haven't felt this aroused in a long time, not even when he was alive. Blood and lust a potent concoction that makes him want to give up all gentlemanly manners he have been taught and just fuck Vera on the closest surface, spend himself in her until she is all his through and through. 

He must not give unto his baser instincts, he might be a monster, who feeds on warm blood, but this woman does not deserve the beast that he feels so akin to right now. 

"Tell me to stop. And I will. You have my word." He murmurs into the nurse's ear. 

She turns around, finally face to face with him. Vera closes the small gap between them, pressing her whole body against his, holding onto his rumpled tie. Reid's hands wander to her backside, and grabs them, lifting her to her tip toes and grinds his hard member against her stomach. 

Vera kisses him, his lips tastes like iron, and Jonathan returns it, angling her head to lick into her mouth. His fangs bit into her tongue and she gasps in surprise, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." Jonathan tries to chase the blood, licking it off her tongue and lips. 

"It's all right," Vera replies, letting the Ekon to stop the bleeding, removing the nauseating iron taste from her mouth.

He's much more careful with his fangs, he kisses her with renewed enthusiasm, and she returns it. 

Jonathan backs them to his bed, pushes the woman down onto it. 

Vera looks like a dream on his bed, breathless and lips red from blood and kisses, her blouse unbuttoned leaving her neck and collarbones open to the air, the punctures of his bite decorating her neck makes his cock twitch in his trousers.

He is hard, one hand moves to his trousers to massage himself, the other removes the already loose tie around his neck. 

"You can still say no. Any time. I don't want to hurt you." Jonathan reminds her. 

Vera looks at him, and bares her neck to the Ekon. She offers herself to him. 

Reid stalks above her on the bed, and pulls her blouse further down, buttons falling off the fabric. He kisses the soft skin between her breasts, the lovely red blood running under her ribs rapidly. Head swimming in bloodlust, he breaks her skin again, lapping up the fresh blood and grounds his groin to hers. 

The bite is deep enough to make her bleed, and he quickly licks it up, groaning in pleasure. Hands tug his hair, and she's moaning, legs falling apart wider and hips grinding back. 

Slowly the need for blood lessens, but the lust remains in Jonathan.

He sits up between Vera's legs, removing his sleep rumpled shirt, and suspenders, then starts to undress her as well.

He starts with the white apron around her waist, unknotting it and throwing it to the floor, then he removes the ruined blouse, worn, stretched underwear hiding her breasts, and she raises her arms to hide her chest in shame. Her cheeks flush and looks to the side to avoid the vampire’s gaze. Jonathan puts his hand on her wrist, slowly and gently raising her arms above her head. 

Vera looks at him with a hint of fear, and he kisses her collarbones, and moving up to her neck, caressing her skin, kissing her again right under her earlobe, breathing her scent in and feeling her shudder under him. 

Jonathan releases her arms, he brushes off the camisole straps on her shoulders slowly. He leans back to look at her perk, handful of breasts, with dusky pink nipples waiting for attention, and he dives back to take one in his mouth while thumbing the other slowly. 

She gasps and immediately puts a hand to her mouth, muffling her sighs, nails clawing at Jonathan's neck.

He keeps sucking on her nipple, careful of his fangs, his hands moving to the small of her back to pull her garments out of the skirt. 

"Jonah...Jonathan..." The nurse tugs at his hair.

He stops caressing her nipples, he had enough of these bothersome garments and now it seems like she wouldn't mind removing them either. He pushes the garment up, and Vera arches to help him. The cloth lands uselessly on the tiles. Next is the skirt.

Reid leans over her, scooting closer and rolling his hips into hers, hands lifting the skirt, strong fingers massaging her thighs. She looks at him with hooded eyes, desire burning through her body. He unbuttons the garment, pulls the heavy skirt off her waist, the wool tights coming off along with it. 

Shoes land on the ground as well, a second later the skirt and tights join them.

A shiver runs through Vera's body, whether from the cold air or from the attention on her, he's not sure.

Vera, clad only in underwear, the Ekon removes his bothersome trousers to level the field.

 

Equally undressed, the Ekon grabs and grounds their hips together, a soft sight escaping both of them. Broad,  
calloused fingers caress her skin, down her belly and further to her soaked underwear. She helps him remove it.

Taking his place between her spread legs, he caresses the inside of her thighs, searching for a vein less filled  
with blood. Vera throws her head in ecstasy as the vampire bites her.

Once more, the sweet warm blood makes him feel drunk, but hunger was not the only reason to bite her. No, it's to see Vera moan and writhe under him, her pleasure fueling his. Licking the last drops from the shallow bite, his tongue starts to drift to her dripping core. Covered in wiry dark hair, her cunt weeping and pulsing with arousal, he runs his tongue along the slit, fluids almost as sweet as her blood. A thought crosses his mind thinking for a second how he could feed only on her arousal, no more need to drink from unconscious or dying men, or from panicking animals to keep his cursed body alive. 

"What are you-" a hitched moan cuts the question in half, Vera is tugging desperately at his hair, her legs try to snap closed, but the hands on her thighs stop her. 

He takes another lick, this one slower and all the way up to the small bundle where he senses her pulsing blood, her legs giving up. He continues to caress her, tongue delving into her tight vulva, and gently sucking on the sensitive clit. 

One of her hands leave his hair to muffle herself, Vera keeps thrusting her hips to Jonathan's mouth unconsciously. He hold her buckling hips down with a hand, and with a pleased hum against her sensitive flesh he keeps thrusting his tongue inside her soft folds. She never felt this good. 

Jonathan keeps experimenting what kind of sounds he can make the nurse under him do, a game he plays with immense pleasure and focus. So far he figured out if he brushed his beard against the soft skin of her thigh makes her gasp, and how his tongue delving into her pink folds earns him a deep groan and makes her thighs fall apart even further. But his favourite so far is the keening whine she lets out when he sucks on the blood filled little nerve just above her entrance. That's his favourite so far, her fingers in his hair always go  
painfully tight, and part of him slightly concerned what could anyone hear from outside of his office door. But he's more concerned about the feast in front of him. 

"Jonathan...Jon-ahhhh....please..." The breathless moan of his name is his favourite sound so far. He looks up at Vera, beard messy and lips red, glistening with her essence. She returns the look, appearing just as disheveled as he is. 

He can't help but kiss her. And when Vera returns the kiss he rolls his hips against her, his undergarments separates them but the connection still makes them groan out loud. A hand grabs his ass and she folds one of her legs around him.

"Please...Jonathan, take me." The shameless encouragement does it's job, Jonathan pushes his undergarments low enough to free his hard cock, the cold air hitting it makes him hiss. He gives it a few tugs to get it harder, kneeling back above Vera, her camisole straps hang off her shoulders. She bares her neck again for him, eyes closed, all at his mercy.

Jonathan leans down to run his tongue up her neck, then rubs his cock against her mound to tease her. Vera groans in frustration, her hips thrusting up in vain to finally get what she wants. The Ekon looks at her with amusement.

He gives her neck a small peck before digging his fangs in, while he finally pushes his member inside her. Vera claws desperately at his shoulders, pain and pleasure mixing together in a way she cannot describe. 

The Ekon only takes a few small sips of her blood, not to feed but to intensify the pleasure of finally penetrating her. He looks down where they are joined, her walls clenching around him rhythmically, his voyeuristic gaze earns him a shaky moan. He makes a tentative thrust and Vera gasps in surprise.

"More." Comes the encouragement from Vera, and he starts with steady thrusts, rolling his hips into her, humming in content.

She moans in delight, Jonathan feels so good inside of her. He keeps a steady, no too fast, but firm pace, cock brushing against a spot every now and then that just makes her toes curl. Looking up, the Ekons eyes are closed, focusing on the pleasure of fucking her, muscled arms and broad hands keeping her steady on his lap. Mouth slightly open, teeth and fangs still a bit bloody from the recent drink.

Vera arches her back, hips trying to match his pace, clenched around him, he's almost constantly brushing up against that particular sweet spot. She wants more, faster, harder maybe, but words escape her mind, just focusing on the hot pleasure melting her from the point they are joined.

Feeling Vera squirm around him, Jonathan opens his eyes to look at her. Messy hair framing her sweaty face on the pillow, wrinkled camisole hiding her breasts bouncing with each thrust, legs spread and naked, he's sure he haven’t seen anything more erotic than this. If he were an artist, he would try to capture this perfect vision of pleasure any way it's possible.

Cock twitching from arousal inside her, he picks up the pace, Jonathan fucks her faster. He starts to feel a kind of primal instinct stirring inside him, to make this woman his, claim her, and tear apart anyone who might try to separate them.

She gasps from the sudden change, and soon enough she's desperately trying to muffle her too loud moans with a hand. The fingers around her hips are almost painful, the Ekon keeps her steady to thrust in her with a quick and firm tempo. 

He starts to chase his orgasm blindly. Vera feels so right around him, her walls clenching around him deliciously, muscles working him mercilessly and looking at her face, she must be close to tipping point as well. Hips working to keep up with him, she moans brokenly after every well placed thrust. Jonathan moves a hand to her mound, clever fingers finding the little nerve he sucked on previously. 

Vera's eyes snap open after a few testing rubs, a shiver running through her entire body. Her hips snap up to get more of the friction his fingers provide, her moans hitch up an entire octave immediately. Jonathan wets his thumb with the wetness around his cock, and tortures the small bundle out of pace with his thrusts. 

She grips the sheets in desperation, her body chasing the orgasm almost mindlessly. The thumb on her clit, and Jonathan fucking her so delightfully soon tips her over.

The Ekon sees how wildly her heart beats, blood pumping wildly through her veins, watching how she climaxes and stills for a few seconds. Eyes closed she lets out a breathy moan, limbs heavy with fatigue.

Feeling her contract around him, her blood boiling hot and smelling so enticing, his hips stutter,and Jonathan comes inside her with a low groan.

Leaning down, he buries his face in her neck, licking and nibbling the soft skin, hips still thrusting in her lazily. She runs her fingers through his hair, sighing in content. 

Jonathan lies down next to her, pulling her along gently to the side. Vera looks at him, face confused and pondering.

"How am I supposed to go back to work after this?"

Fin.


End file.
